


injury

by hipnoslon



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fucked Up, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>я не знаю, о чем это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	injury

**Author's Note:**

> ничего нет. смысла тоже.  
> не перечитывала — уже warning.

Джей отсчитывает время ударами. Груша — лицо Алви.  
Отец стоит рядом с клеткой.  
Контролирует.  
Джей знает, что он виноват. Пропустил тренировку, прошляпил мелкого.  
Нейти лежит дома с трещиной в ребре.  
Вбивая кулаки в песок, Джей думает, что отец виноват не меньше.  
_Виноват, виноват, виноват._  
По слову на удар.  
Клетка заперта. Алви пялится.  
Джей останавливается.  
Груша возвращается к нему по инерции. Джей обхватывает её и стоит, прижавшись, с минуту. Дышит тяжело.  
Алви молчит. Джея это достало.  
Он отлепляется от снаряда и разворачивается к отцу.  
Алви смотрит недовольно. В последние лет десять он по-другому смотреть не умеет.  
Джей хочет разбить это недовольное лицо. Выбить зубы.  
Месиво. Вот что нужно им обоим.  
Джей бросается первым.

Их растаскивают слишком быстро. Но костяшки уже сбиты.

Входная дверь скрипит. Джей не замечал раньше. Но сейчас в доме тихо, ни вечеринок, ни шумных девчонок.  
Сам Джей слишком устал для тусовок. А Нейт никогда не был их поклонником.  
Из-под двери гостиной пробивается голубоватый свет.  
Нейт спит, вытянув ноги в пространство между телеком и диваном. Голова откинута на кожаную спинку, геймпад зажат в руках.  
Игра, какой-то шутер, поставлена на паузу.  
Джей окидывает взглядом комнату, останавливается на Нейте. Садится рядом, осторожно вытаскивает пульт из рук брата и нажимает на play.  
Нужно закончить уровень.


End file.
